Power supplies of mobile communication terminals, such as cellular phones, typically comprise a DC-DC converter that converts the battery voltage into one or more regulated operating voltages. Various DC-DC conversion schemes are known in the art, such as Pulse-Width Modulation (PWM) and Pulse-Frequency Modulation (PFM).
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.